


Just The Two Of Us

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Jelix monster AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: He's never known anything other than this; then the person within himself, Jack, he knows is the others name, who speaks to him through thoughts and orchestrates his actions.





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So...this one is a bit out of the ordinary, but i was having a talk with the peeps over on BBB about Queenofspades010s 'Jelix monster,’ (they do amazing art btw, go check ‘em out) and the creative juices started flowing. This version is a bit different to theirs, so Jack is basically living inside Felix, he’s sorta a Symbiote like Venom in a way, a parasite, but Felix loves him anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> And i hope you like this thing, let me know what you think!

~

 

He's never known anything other than this; then the person within himself, Jack, he knows is the others name, who speaks to him through thoughts and orchestrates his actions. Felix has never known life any different, they rely on each other, he knows some of his organs aren’t his own, instead sharing them with Jack, and the ones that he does have shared with Jack in turn, nothing ever his own definitively. He kind of likes it that way, and even though he doesn't know anything else he couldn't imagine it any other way. He knows he's abnormal, much taller than a human, towering above them intimidatingly, his hands large, larger than his torso. His skin is two toned, pale markings on his otherwise more tanned completion. 

He finds himself scared of how he looks sometimes, seeing his face in the reflection of water, recoiling at the sight he finds. Jack reassures him, sending comforting words into his mind, saying he’s unique, perfect, the mans words meaning so much to him. He’s what people have on many an occasion called strange, the insults said under their breath, though they don't count on him being able to hear them anyway. Jack tells him they’re jealous, envious of the way he looks, and that reassures him slightly, glad Jack doesn't think of him the way the rest do.

He's good at what he does, needs to do, his hands made for destruction. Jack had said the word ‘army’ once, but he just knows what he needs to do with the ones that try to hurt him. People in outfits falling by his strong fists, protecting his stomach, protecting Jack from their gunshots and weapons, the threat to Jack enraging him, because how dare they try to hurt him.

He protects Jack at all costs, not only because of the threat to his life that would happen if the man got injured, but because he wants to, needs to. No matter how bad the situation protecting Jack is his first priority.

Jack wishes he didn't protect him so much, it hinders him, taking his focus away from what he needs to do. He knows why obviously, because if he dies they both do. Felix can hear his thoughts, and rolls his eyes as he picks another stubborn bullet out of his palm. “You don't need to worry so much, ya know?” 

He can hear Jack sigh into his mind. “But i do, you know i do.”

“I’m the first line of defence, they have to go through me to get to you, and I’m not letting them anywhere near you,” Felix vows, slumping further against the oak tree at his back, throwing a bit of stray bullet metal to the ground. “You’re too delicate, i've gotta look after you.”

Jack seems flattered, happy endorphins flowing in Felix's mind, making him smile, slipping a hand over his stomach unconsciously. He feels a movement in his belly, not unlike a baby kicking in a pregnant woman’s stomach, and Felix knows that Jack has just touched back, his fingers warping the skin. The unusual feeling comforts him, never able to feel lonely when he has Jack.

A short while later it begins to rain, the water falling down quickly, wetting him slightly despite the shelter of the tree he sits under. He reaches up to feel the way the rain runs along the leaves, sliding off to the mud below quickly after they’d landed. Just for fun he sticks his tongue out, the long muscle catching the falling droplets, making Jack's laughter echo in his mind. 

Felix falls asleep there, with the rain coming down harder all the while, the sound of the droplets decent lulling him to sleep. 

He awakens to movement, and registers Jack shouting at him as he rouses. All tiredness leaches from him as he realises what had happened, his dim surroundings not at all what he had fallen asleep to. He's in a box, that much he knows though he’s barely able to see. He smashes his fist into it, but there's no give with what must be reinforced metal. He continues anyway, slamming bodily against the sides of the structure, needing to get to safety, wanting to get away before the box is opened by whoever had captured him. He lets out frustrated noises, his attacks not working for once, only exhausting himself. “Jack, what do i do?”

“I- i don't know, i think they finally found a way to- i don't know what they're gonna do with us,” Jack responds, the nervousness to his tone fluttering around Felix's head, and all he wants is to get him to safety. Jack must hear that, because he then says, “i don't think we’re gonna be able to this time Fe.”

“But there must be a way, a weakness somewhere maybe,” Felix tries, feeling around the sides. “I've gotta-gotta get us out.”

Jack stays silent, but a nagging dread itches at Felix's mind, and he isn't sure which one of them caused it.

They stop a short while later, the box settling, and Felix waits with bated breath for what's about to happen next. There's a sudden sliding movement, Felix slipping around despite efforts to steady himself, then a thunk as the box is moved onto something, Felix hitting his head on the metal, his teeth rattling. He beats against the metal, then hears voices, obviously wary of him, and he feels a sense of satisfaction, hoping they’ll leave him alone. But they don't, and continue on, moving him to wherever they plan to.

Everything stops a while later, the voices quieting and movement seaseing, leaving Felix to figure out a way to escape, his fingers skirting around the perimeter, testing over and over again. No matter what he tries the box doesn’t change, not even a dent on its surface, and Felix resigns himself to leaving it be.

He sits for a while, anxiety rolling in his stomach before footsteps approach. He's moved some more, the box shifting, and the sound of metal scraping resounding. One side of the box opens and he looks around warily, not trusting whatever might be beyond it. The room is sparse, only a metal bed in one corner, and a toilet in the other, but he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, so he carefully slips out, slowly and carefully. He turns around, seeing the box sat in the doorframe, but no signs of the humans that must have put him there. The door slips shut after a while, the sound of it closing making him jump, his senses on high alert and so finely attuned, but he won't allow himself to admit he's scared, he needs to be strong, for the both of them.

He notices a device in one corner of the ceiling, a camera if he has to guess, with a little red light. He watches it, thinking of the person controlling it at the other end. Jack had been quiet for some time, and it worries him, not used to the silence. 

There's the sound of static before a voice sounds into the room. “How are you settling in?” The person doesn't sound genuine though, so Felix stays silent. “Not a talker huh?”

Felix's nose wrinkles at the sarcastic tone, not appreciating this persons talk one bit. “That’ll change,” they say, so sure of the fact, and Felix doesn't like to imagine the possible ways they might use to get him to talk.

The voice quiets after that, and Felix is almost glad of it, but the nagging tension of complete silence follows him all the while.

He’s dropping off into a restless sleep when the sound of metal shifting and scraping wakes him up with a jolt. A small grate on the door had been opened, a tray of food being pushed through it before it closes again, leaving the tray on the floor. He somehow doesn't trust it, and leaves it where it sits, despite the hunger in his stomach.

Days bleed together after that, Jack begins talking the next day, but Felix feels lonelier than ever, though he always loves anything Jack says to him. He just sits listening, occasionally commenting but just taking in the others voice, it being the only thing to brighten his otherwise stale day. He pays attention to the lilts and expressiveness that it holds, and it keeps him grounded and his head above water where he would otherwise drown without Jack. They live for each other, and Felix has to keep strong, for them both, so that they can get through this.

The voice from the first day drops in almost daily, sometimes twice a day. At first it asks things, and when it gets no reply it gets frustrated, interrogating him. The people that deliver his meals mock him, banging on the steel door and at times not giving him food at all. He's just glad that he can live without food for long periods of time, his metabolism akin to two average humans, as Jack had told him a long time ago. But that doesn't stop the feeling of hunger that claws at him day and night.

He hates the feeling of being watched, from the camera and any other ways that he's sure they must be keeping tabs on him. He feels like a bug under a microscope, deeply analysed, and he knows that he's there for a reason, that he must be interesting for them to study and metaphorically poke and prod for a result. 

His food arrives one day, but the sound of footsteps walking away doesn't come like normal, not even a mocking word and it makes him cautious and the slightest bit curious. He approaches the door, listening for anything that might come, because this could be a joke or something like it from the person behind the door. He takes the tray and bends to look through the grate, seeing shoes and not much else, like he had expected. The person behind the door seems to realise he's watching, and shifts on their feet, an awkward gesture. Its then that a flap opens on the middle of the door, startling him and making him move back, scared that this might be the time the joke would come into play. “Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you,” a deep voice comes, hushed.

Felix isn't too sure of that but he doesn't retreat any further. “I’m Mark, I’m new here,” the man introduces, a little uselessly because Felix might not even have the capacity to understand. “I've uh, it sounds a little weird but you're really interesting, i don't think the others think like that though, they don't seem to like any of the others here.”

Felix's brows furrow, it's a bit unusual to be called ‘interesting,’ he doesn't quite know what to make of it, and neither does Jack from the dubious feeling welling up in his mind. “Anyway, i've gotta get back to work before my manager realises, see ya,” Mark says, then closes the flap a bit more carefully than the last time, a snick of the lock that must be on it sounding before Felix hears him leave. 

Felix ponders over that encounter for a while, going over it a couple times and still no further in actually understanding it. So he turns to Jack. “What did you think he meant by ‘interesting?”

Jack hums contemplatively. “I don't know, ‘cause it could be interesting like a lion in a zoo way, but i don't think he meant it like that somehow.”

“I just hope this isn't the way they’re gonna get me to talk,” Felix huffs.

“I hope so too, but I don’t know the lengths they might go to.”

Felix sighs, conflicting emotions hitting him. “At least i've got you, i think I might’ve gone mad by now if i didn't.”

Happy emotions swim through his mind, washing away the bad to be found again another day.

Mark comes by a day later, slipping his food through the grate, then opening the flap quietly as Felix edges closer. “Hello again,” he greets. Felix can see his face, not all of it, but his brown eyes are visible, covered by a pair of glasses and his skin a tan shade. “I never did get your name.”

Feli debates speaking for a second, but then decides to just go for it. “I’m uh- Jelix, call me Jelix,” he says, not wanting to fully give away his name, and wanting to include Jack into this equation too.

Mark seems genuinely pleased with that. “It's a pleasure to meet you,” he smiles. “I’m sorry but i've gotta cut this a bit short, i'll try to see you tomorrow.”

The man is already gone when Felix says, “see ya.”

Mark drops by a lot more than Felix expected, considering. It's almost always short interactions, but he likes it nonetheless, and on the days that Mark can’t drop by he's missed greatly, the others that deliver his food and drink getting even worse with words sharpened ready for him. The claustrophobia is growing constrictive. He isn’t exactly small, even with the large room they had put him in. He's used to the wood, being able to go anywhere he pleased, a wide range of food at his choosing and lounging in the sun. It's a far cry from the room and the small window that lets in a limited supply of light on its good days.

So it isn't a surprise when one day he just snaps, uprooting his metal bed, bolted to the ground though it is. Next is the toilet, and he smashes that too, the metal buckling under the impact of his fists, water bursting from a broken pipe. Last is the one he'd been saving, and he’ll be happy to see it broken, its little red flashing light driving him nuts. Though its strong the camera goes quietly, only a piece of plastic hanging off of the wall with nothing but a thin wire by the end. His room is carnage and he sits in one corner, faintly satisfied. “You okay?” Jack pipes up for the first time in a while.

“Yeah, just needed to get that outta my system, y’know?” He sighs. “I just hope they won't punish us too badly.”

It turns out that they don't do anything of the sort, anything at all in fact, just leaving him be in the chaos of his room. And he's kind of glad for it honestly, that they can't be bothered enough to do anything about it, because he doesn’t know what the alternative would be like. Mark turns up later on, pushing the tray through to sit next to a little pile of broken camera bits, then opens the flap. “What- what happened here?” He asks.

“I did.”

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or concerned,” Mark chuckles, then he goes quiet for a second. “Why did you wreck your room?”

Felix sighs. “I just- it was getting to me, all of this.”

“I get it, i don't like this place enough as it is, let alone actually living in it,” Mark sympathises.

“Why do you work here then?”

“Gotta make sure they're treating people right, and they’re not doing a great job of it.”

Felix huffs at the huge understatement, but doesn’t say anything else.

Apart from to eat Felix doesn't leave that corner for a few days, the wreckage of the room surrounding him all the while. 

One day Mark comes to him like normal, at first Felix doesn't think much of it, until he tunes in to what he’s saying. “I think i can get you out.”

Felix goes over to him, not quite sure he heard right. “What?”

“I think i can get you out,” Mark repeats. “I see the way they treat you, and i may not be here for the reason i said i was.”

Felix watches him warily. “What are you here for?”

“I’m not really supposed to tell, but i think i can trust you by now. I was sent here to check the conditions, because this is a fairly underground project, for obvious reasons, and it really isn't good. They said that everyone here is dangerous, a threat to human lives, but this isn't the proper way to contain them, and most of them weren’t hurting anyone in the first place, until they came around,” Mark explains. “It's gonna take a long time for it all to be resolved, you can never be too careful, but i want to start getting some out now, and i think they’re treating you the worst out of everyone.” 

“So there’s a chance i might get outta here?”

“Yeah, hopefully,” Mark says.

“I- thank you,” Felix smiles, this news almost able to soothe the wounds of the time he's spent there.

That night Felix talks with Jack, trying to keep his excitement contained while he talks about things that he's going to do once he gets out, and he wonders how much his wood had changed, the months that must have gone by since he left it. He can't even remember the season it had been the last time he’d laid under his tree, everything blurring into nothing but this cell and the bleakness of it.

It's dark and he’s eating some leftover food that Mark had delivered to him the previous night, the meal tasting stale despite how fresh it's meant to be, when there's a knock on the window, making him jump out of his skin. He drops his tray of food, next to the pile of others that he’d amounted, and goes over to the window, hoping it might just be a bird or something like it. It turns out that it definitely isn't a bird, and it is instead Mark with a pair of something (bolt-cutters, Jack supplies helpfully) brandished in his grip. Felix watches with an unconscious hand on his belly as he opens them, gets what Jack guesses is a lock in the grip of the heavy duty equipment and clamps them together again, giving enough strong force to break the metal keeping them captive. Mark throws the bolt-cutters and the lock to one side then pulls at the window, the pane stubborn until the end, and finally gets it open. 

“You okay?” Mark asks him, receiving a nod in reply. “I don't think you’ll fit through the gap as it is, so i'll have to do a little uh…” he grins as he picks up a sledgehammer, “plastic surgery, to the wall.”

Felix gapes, surprised that the other would go to such lengths to free him. Mark begins to batter the wall, and it's something Felix had been wanting to do since he got there, the destruction of the things in his room being the closest he’d got. So he decides to join, pulling bricks away, chipping into the wall bit by bit until it’s large enough for him to fit through. He hefts himself up, some bricks giving way until he can get a good grip, then fits through the hole, just large enough for him.

The feel of wind on his skin and slipping through his hair is refreshing, and though it's dark he can still faintly hear animals in the distance. Its something he wasn’t sure he'd get again, and he gives Mark a wide grin. Jack is just as happy, endorphins buzzing around, making him fuzzy with the feeling of it.

“You ready to get goin’?” Mark asks, picking up his tools.

“Sure.”

He's too big to fit into the front of Marks pickup truck, so he rides in the back, the wind in his hair as Mark drives away from the compound. He has no idea where his wood is, so he just lets Mark drive, enjoying the nighttime scenery.

He must fall asleep at some point during the drive because the next thing he remembers is waking to the car stopped and the sun coming up. He looks around to find Mark, and sees him leant against the side of the car. Felix stretches his stiff arms, then hops out of the truck. As he looks around the scenery seems familiar somehow. “Where are we?”

“I guess this is where you were before,” Mark says, and Felix looks at him confusedly, because how would he know where his wood was? At the look Mark explains further, “it was in your file, the location were they must’ve taken you from, so all i needed to do was put it into my GPS.”

Mark says it casually, as if he doesn't know how much what he had done means to them, and he and Jack are more than grateful. “Thank you so much for- well, everything,” he smiles.

“S’no problem, just glad i was there to help,” Mark says, with a matching smile. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again,” he mock scolds.

Felix laughs. “I’ll try my best.” He almost doesn't want to say goodbye, not knowing if he's ever going to see the man again.

Mark seems to notice his hesitance. “I’ll drop by once in a while, just to see how you're doing. Gotta make sure you're not having too much fun without me.”

Felix chuckles at that, then the mood turns slightly somber. He stands awkwardly for a second, not too sure how to go about his goodbyes, then Mark gives him a one-armed hug. And Felix feels truly at peace.

After they said their farewells Felix walks into the trees, reacquainting himself with all of the surroundings he was once so familiar with, the grass under his palms and the trees rustling in his ears. He looks back at Mark for the last time, a happy smile on his face, then turns back to continue to the path home.

Jack, his memory of the place better, guides Felix to their tree, reminiscing all the way. “You remember the berries we got from that tree one year? They were so good,” or, “that nests still there, but i don't think anyone’s living in it anymore. The chicks were adorable.”

Felix indulges him, just listening to the others ramblings. He honestly loves it, he loves when Jack just gushes about things, it might be one of his favorite things, along with anything Jack does in general. 

They soon reach the grand oak tree, the leaves a golden brown, and some around the base of it on the ground, scattered without him to clean it up. He skirts his fingers over the solid wood, a sort of apology for being away for so long, then settles under it, relaxing back into his place, as if he had never been gone in the first place.

Things begin to go back to normal, slowly but surely, their life shaping back into what it was. Felix cleans up the leaves, golden brown collected in a pile. Little jobs around the place to keep him occupied, calming him, while Jack talks about things, or even nothing at all. But he's glad as ever that he will never truly be alone, Jacks presence more crucial now than it had ever been. And while he lives to protect the other Jack protects him too in a way, because without Jack he doesn't know what he would do. 

Despite everything they still have each other, and that is something they will always have. 

 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and come see me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hopefulwriter_) or alternatively on [Tumblr](https://hopeful--writer.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
